


all the better to eat you with, my dear

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Biting, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, vampire teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the H50 Kink Meme.  Prompt was: "RPF, Alex/Scott, biting - Alex still has a set of his fangs from Moonlight. bonus points for first time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the better to eat you with, my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theeverdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/gifts).



Scott's seen them, at Alex's place. In the bathroom cabinet like any grandma would keep her false teeth. Except, these are different, these are - these are vampire fangs, and Scott's mind goes to totally different places than grandmas when he thinks of them.

He's never quite built up the courage to ask Alex about them, not least because he doesn't really want to explain why he was rummaging around in Alex's bathroom cabinet (he was looking for Advil, okay?) without permission, but also because, well, he's seen that interview, all right? He knows about the 'lewd acts' that Alex can perform with those teeth and yeah, it's just not - it's not a good idea.

Of course, that's when they decide to get drunk. Together. At Alex's place. Because - well, there wasn't really a reason, Scott thinks, fuzzily, as he rolls off the couch onto the floor, prompting another burst of giggles (actual, honest-to-God _giggles_ ) from Alex. Alex who's sprawled over the armchair like some kind of limp noodle-man, long limbs draped in a way that makes him look like someone's arranged him _just so_. It makes Scott want to take a million pictures. Not that he hasn't already filled about eight rolls of film with Alex - Alex eating, Alex laughing, Alex flirting with any human (male or female) that says so much as 'hello' to him.

"Scotty! You need to learn to hold your liquor, mate!"

Scott flips him the bird as he crawls over, tugging on Alex's ankle until he joins him on the floor, and it's totally the alcohol's fault that he says what he says next, and even more so the alcohol's fault that he says it _into Alex's mouth_ , with his tongue smushed into Alex's front teeth.

"I want you to bite me."

"Mmfhuh?"

As first kisses go, Scott thinks this is probably on a par with fifth grade - uncoordinated and full of spit - but Alex isn't pulling away or beating his head into a bloody pulp so that counts for a win in Scott's book. He closes his eyes and lets the wave of dazed embarrassment pass (he's obviously not _that_ drunk if he can still remember to feel embarrassed which asks a lot more questions than it answers) and when he opens his eyes Alex is looking at him with an expression that rivals Reggie's when you tell him that no, these shoes are not for chewing.

"You want what?"

"Bite me. I know you've got - in the bathroom. You know."

"You want me to bite you in the bathroom? Is this some kind of American slang I missed out on?"

Scott sighs and drops his forehead against Alex's with a little more force than he meant to, making both of them yelp and yeah, that's only going to add to tomorrow morning's headache, but whatever.

"No, in the cabinet. Fangs, genius."

"Oh, those. Why didn't you just say?"

Alex's expression changes, smile getting wider, almost a little feral, eyes darkening as if he's been waiting for Scott to say something like this for a while (that's a conversation Scott's torn between avoiding like the Plague and exploring in great detail at a later, sober, date). Scott swallows, glancing down at Alex's hands as they move up his arms, until his thumbs are brushing either side of Scott's neck, sending goose bumps racing down his spine.

Their second kiss is a lot better, slick and smooth (as smooth as they can be with a fuckton of tequila inside of them) and wet, Alex's tongue probing deep into Scott's mouth, licking his back teeth. Scott's dick is straining at the seam of his pants when they pull apart, breathing heavily now, the air around them feeling thick.

"You want me to go get them? Or you wanna keep making out?"

Scott's brain says make out, because holy shit, he hasn't got this hard this fast just from a few kisses - especially this drunk - since he was seventeen, and that deserves some consideration, but his mouth is way ahead of him, and he can hear himself telling Alex to "hurry the fuck up and get them" before he registers his lips even moving. Damn it.

He falls back against the couch while he waits, listening to Alex clatter through the apartment, bottles falling from shelves in the bathroom before he returns, a smirk that can only be described as triumphant spreading across his face before he bares his teeth, making Scott's dick jump in his pants at the sight of those plastic fangs, just catching on Alex's bottom lip, pulling the reddened flesh and turning it white under the point of the tooth. Scott can only gulp when Alex runs his tongue over them.

"This what you wanted?"

Scott nods, unable to move or get up; he knows his legs would be useless if he even tried, anyway. He beckons Alex closer, undoing his shirt as Alex obeys, still smirking, and still looking so fucking smug that he's reduced Scott to this. Scott would suggest a conspiracy, but how would Alex ever have known that a set of false teeth would do this to him? He's pretty sure those teeth don't actually come with any enhanced powers. (What? So he watched a few episodes of _Moonlight_ , big deal. So he jacked off a few times to it, big deal.)

Alex kneels in front of him, pushing Scott's shirt off his shoulders and tugging it down and off his arms. He tosses it onto the couch over Scott's head, Alex's own following shortly after, and Scott's eyes drink in the sight of all that muscle and those tattoos, the dark chest hair the sprawls across all of it. Fuck.

"How drunk are you, Scott?"

"Pretty fucking wasted. How about you?"

"Well, I'm drunk enough to think that I'd like to end the night with your arse bouncing on my dick."

Scott just nods again, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he watches Alex's mouth form the words around those fangs. He pulls Alex forward by his shoulders, getting a closer look as Alex wets his lips again, inches away from Scott's nose, and then they're kissing again, and when Alex pulls back and bites into Scott's bottom lip, it's all he can do to keep from coming right there and then.

They scrabble at each other's belts and jeans, getting them down and off and flung across the room in what Scott would consider to be record time, if he had half a brain to think about it, before Alex is pushing him sideways, sprawling them both out on the floor, the hardwood catching Scott's sweat-damp skin as he spreads out under Alex's body.

Alex is speaking in low tones, right into Scott's ear, letting his lips and tongue rub against Scott's skin, grazing his earlobe with a fang as he tells Scott how they taught him where to bite, where the prime place for blood would be, how deep and hard he'd need to sink his teeth into his prey. Scott will deny it tomorrow, but it makes him whimper, his hips bucking up into Alex's and maybe the fucking will have to wait until later, because he's sofuckingclose already, and shit, who knew that Alex's erection would feel so amazing against his own, just like this. Especially when Alex starts kissing his neck, sucking what he's sure will be perfect purple bruises come the morning.

"Alex, please... Please, come on. You - you know what I want."

He feels Alex smile against his throat and oh yeah, he's sure Alex knows _exactly_ what Scott wants, but he's not giving it to him, the bastard. Scott grinds upwards again, another plea falling from his lips as he grabs two handfuls of Alex's ass and pulls him in tighter, closer. He tilts his head back and to the side, exposing the side of his throat and neck even better, a blatant invitation to give Scott what he needs to send him over the edge.

"Fuck, Alex, please. _Please_."

Alex licks a stripe up his throat, tongue hot and wet, and Scott wonders briefly if he tastes good to Alex, before finally he feels the pinch and the sharp sting of teeth and fangs biting into him, not hard enough to draw blood, but more than enough to send him reeling off into his orgasm, hips jerking off the floor as he comes between them. He lets out a shout, possibly of Alex's name, more embarrassingly likely of _Mick's_ name (he really hopes not), and lets his eyes roll back into his head as Alex ruts against him, dick sliding through his cum until he's gone himself, spilling and adding to the sticky mess covering both their fronts.

"You're one kinky fucker, Scott Caan. You know that?"

"Shut up, O'Loughlin. Just. Shut up."


End file.
